A Day To Remember
by You'll let me be your man
Summary: Short story, CrissColfer, don't ship, don't read, basically a reaction to DOMA and Prop 8, whatever ! Not Beta'ed


The phone rings. It's been ringing for about an hour. It will certainly ring the whole day, but Chris doesn't actually care. He has a flute of champagne in his hand, sipping it while revelling in the fact that today is a good day. No, its not a good day, it's a historical day. He is tired, he stayed awake to watch the livestream of Wendy Davis as soon as he learned about it, and even though it didn't end that late it was tiring to support her behind his laptop screen.

But back to the point, he is happy. He has been waiting for Twitter to explode, hopefully in the right way, after the vote of the Supreme Court. He hasn't been disappointing. As soon as the decision was made public, it shook twitter to the core, and people have been rioting.

Now he just waits for Darren to call him, because he knows he will. How could he not. They may have been on the rocks because of the multiple PR stunts that they have been pulling in the past weeks, but they love each other, and this is an occasion to celebrate together, as a couple.

Sometimes, he wishes that he were not a celebrity, that Darren was not a celebrity, and that they had no public reputation to uphold. He wishes Darren wasn't on tour, that they could just lie around in bed all day, sip champagne and bask in each other's presence. But then he remembers, that without the fame, they would not be together. He knows they are meant to be, but they certainly would not be there, at this point in their relationship if they had not met on set.

His personal phone buzzes, and he jumps up, trying to fish it out of his back pocket before it goes to voicemail. He watches the caller ID, and grins.

'Hey, you !' he calls happily. He only hears a shriek in answer, and he knows that the happiness bubbling inside of his stomach is reciprocated on the other end.

'Oh, god Darren, your fangirl is showing, if you don't stop, I'll have to replace my eardrums !' he says softly, knowing that it won't change anything, Darren will always be Darren, and that's how he loves him...

'Chris, you know I love you, right ?' He finally hears, interrupted by pants.

'You know I do... So, feeling pretty good today, huh ?'

'Pretty good, are you kidding me Christopher, I feel like I could go, and hug each and every person I meet, like I could march for two days straight just smiling and chanting and start a revolution !' Darren answers in a single breath. Chris's heart just jumps in his chest. He wants to say so many things right now, but more than anything, he wants to have Darren next to him and just jump up and down.

'Oh, Darren, I don't even have words for what is happening right now, I feel like history is changing right below our noses, and that I want to be a part so bad !'

'But you are sweetie ! Don't ever doubt that you haven't played a big rôle in all this. All these people that you inspire daily, that is something ! And, I mean, I just to be here right now, god, as soon as I get home, I'll show you how much you mean to me, to all these people ! But now, I just want to revel in that !'

Chris cant help the tears from forming, and he knows from Darren's voice, that he is crying too. The realization just set, and his shoulder begin shaking. His sobs seem to get Darren to cry openly, too, and they stay on the phone for five minutes, just sobbing and wishing the other was here. At one point Chris hears Darren talk.

'I... You know, California is gonna resume same-sex marriage... I, I love you Chris, and I want you to know... I want you to know, that... one day, we will get married, here, with your parents and mine, and al of our friends, and youll get to say a big 'Fuck you' to that state ! No, even better, we'll get married in Clovis, and you'll be the most handsome groom there will ever be ! You with me ?'

'Dare, are you asking me to marry you ?' Chris asks, his voice small, and still a little on the strangled side.

'Of course I am ! I love you so much, I know I can marry you now, and we've talked about this, so yeah basically, this is me, proposing, over the phone, because I'm that guy...'

'I love you Dare... And yes I'll marry you, if it takes 6 months, a year, ten years, I'll marry you'

He hears Darren on the other side. He knows it's time for them to say goodbye, because they're not supposed to talk to each other like this, because although everyone knows, nobody actually KNOWS. So he softly says goodbye and hangs up, plans of weddings and tuxes in his head.


End file.
